The Imaginary World
by General Archimedes
Summary: A young teenager who thinks his life revolves around sleeping and eating, is transported to Equestria ACCIDENTALLY. Will he ever find his way back home again? Rated M for the following (Alcohol, Language, And kinky stuff)


** Las Vegas, Nevada**

**The sun was shining, the mountains stretched across the burning hot desert, it was another day in Las Vegas, Nevada.**

**For a lot of normal people, the day was filled with hot summer fun in the pool, or eating some ice-cream, just doing something fun to block out the heat from their minds.**

**All but for one lazy teenager.**

**He was in his room, his body laying soundly asleep on his cozy bed. His eyes started to slowly open, and he then took a dazed look at his alarm clock.**

"_**4PM exactly…. How long was I up last night?" **_**The teen said to himself as he started to raise himself up from the bed. A hot, burning sensation ran down his throat, making the teen hesitate to get up.**

"**Sore throat." He whispered to himself as he got up and walked his room and to the bathroom.**

**He stared into the mirror intently.**

**His eyes narrowed at his dark brown hair, blue eyes, and his tan-pale skin…**

"**I do know one thing, staying up all night makes me look like **_**SHIT" **_**the teen said to himself.**

"**I really need to start going to bed more early." He then made his way by his brother's room, who was also into a deep sleep**

"_**HEY BRAT GET UP!" **_**The teen screamed at his brother, making the young child jump up from his daze**

_**The teen began to laugh historically, pointing at his brother.**_

"**You know Trey, you're a douchebag." His brother said sitting on his bed now fully awake. "And that's why you love me, little bro." Trey said back. Trey then made his way back into his room, throwing on a shirt and some shorts. When he walked downstairs, his mom was standing in the kitchen, drinking water.**

"**So, what's for breakfast, mom?" Trey said, looking through the fridge for something quick to snack on. "I can't make breakfast today, your sister and I have to go run some errands. You don't mind watching your brother for the day, do you?" The impatient mother said to her son waiting for a quick answer.**

"**Well, it's not like I'm **_**DOING**_** anything today." Trey said. His mother then walked to the front door where his older sister was standing**

"**Mom, let's go! We have to go pick up the package from the post office!" his mom then rushed around the kitchen table and to the front door.**

"**If you boys need anything, make sure to call us!" Trey's mother said, worryingly.**

**After receiving a small lecture about watching his brother, Trey locked the door and proceeded his way up the stairs, straight into his brother's room.**

"**Moms gone, want to play some Call Of Duty with me?" Trey asked holding two of his Playstation controllers, motioning his brother to his room.**

** 2 Hours Later**

"**Ha, you suck at this game" shoving his brother a little while chuckling slightly. "Stop being a douche, you're the one using a shotgun, pussy." His brother said. **

"**That's because you kept camping, you little shit" Trey said. "Hey, aren't you hungry? It's been like, 2 hours."**

"**Well, I am but I was too busy owning you and your gay friends at this stupid ass game" Trey shrugged and threw the controller lightly on the bed.**

"**Let's go get something to eat. And I accidently forgot to feed the dog."**

**After grabbing the snack and feeding the dog, Trey and his brother went back upstairs.**

** Same Time, Equestria**

"**It just **_**DOESN'T **_**work!" Twilight said, reading a book of spells out of her spell book. "I've tried this too many times, and yet it still doesn't work!"**

**The pony sat herself down on the cold library floor. "Something just… doesn't seem right. Am I performing this correctly?" Looking over the book a seventh of a time, before intentionally giving up on the spell. **

"**Maybe… Maybe I can try again tomorrow." The pony was certain that she would get it… Or try to.**

**She then made her way up the stairs, and into her room.**

"**What's wrong Twilight?" **

"**Oh, it's nothing Spike… I just… can't seem to get that one spell right." Twilight said, looking down at the ground and her hoofs.**

"**The one about teleportation?" The tiny purple dragon asked.**

"**The one about UNIVERSAL teleportation" Twilight responded. **

"**Are you sure your teleportation isn't being delayed?" Spike said**

"**Wait, that **_**COULD**_** happen. Where did you learn this stuff?" The purple mare asked**

"**We live in a library, remember?" Twilight then proceeded to her bed.**

** Trey's FOV, 11:23PM**

"**Oh…finally. The little brat decides to go to bed." I whispered to myself, walking into my bedroom flopping onto my bed like water. **

"**Oh man, I'm exhausted. I guess I should just watch some TV until my mom gets home." I reached for the TV controller and turned on my TV.**

"**Why am I getting so sleepy all of a sudden….." I said, before closing my eyes…**

**And before that, the teenager was engulfed into a bright light.**


End file.
